The Hyuga Goes Bad
by Brook Uchiha-Spark Alchemist
Summary: Neji Hyuga and his Best Friend Itauke Hyuga are going to the Academy. They are placed into their squads and apparently work well together. Itauke's squad 6 , goes on a mission and its weeks before they return. Will they all make it back alive? Itauke Hyuga's POV; sometimes Neji's POV. Really minor swearing may occur. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my very first Naruto Fanfiction! Well my only fanfiction... well whatever! I'm not asking for pity or anything, so review honestly. My friend Tanushree (i call her Artie, long story) helped with this and told me its good, so i hope she was right!**

**Disclaimer: Me: NEJI! SAY THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Neji: Why can't Itauke say it?**

**Me: BECAUSE!**

**Neji: I really don't want to-**

**Me: SAY IT! SAY-IT-SAY-IT-SAY-IT!**

**Neji: FINE! BrookieHyuga does not own Naruto. Kishimoto, please do not give he the show.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Assignment

Itauke Hyuga's day started off bad when he was woken up by his cousin, Neji Hyuga. First off, Itauke was sleeping soundly when Neji kicked him awake, not wanting to be late for the day their teacher assigned squads. Neji and Itauke were the closest friends in the Hyuga compound. They almost always got along, besides when they were being idiots. Anyway, Neji refused to or be late, or head to school without Itauke.

"Come on, WAKE UP!" Neji yelled, in union of his kick, for the seventh time.

Itauke stirred. Neji kicked him one more time and Itauke sat up, rubbed his eyes, and stared at the other Hyuga with his light lavender eyes. "What time is it?" Itauke asked, clearly annoyed.

Neji looked at the clock on his friend's wall, "It's almost eight, and I will not be late for _your_ laziness!" **(A/N: I don't know when the academy starts, so I'm guessing around 8:00AM)**

Itauke got up and got dressed: A plain grey baggy t-shirt with bindings around his arms and hands, up to his elbows. He had shorter hair than the rest of his clan; just down his neck. He grew out the hair in the front of his head to cover the Caged-Bird Seal, and wore his Leaf Village Headband around his neck. He had a pair of black shorts, and bindings from his feet to his shins.

* * *

Itauke grumbled about Neji always being strict about everything, and Neji ignored him. The two Hyuga's were out of the house around 7:53am, and made it to the class room seconds before the bell rang. Everyone was still talking rather loudly, wondering who will be in whose group. All Neji and Itauke cared for is that the other two shinobi in their groups weren't annoying. When the teacher in charge of their class walked in the room, everyone went silent and stared at the teacher. "Well I guess you all want me to get to the squads, hai?" The teacher asked.

"HAI!" All the students shouted.

The teacher started calling out squads. Neji was just looking around the classroom, waiting for the teacher to call his name. Itauke on the other hand, was brutally annoyed by the kid next to him. _Oh my god, Lee. Shut up! _He thought. All he talked about was 'The Power of Youth', and if Itauke heard Youth one more time, he was going to clock the kid in the face.

The teacher cleared his throat, "SQUAD 6! Aya Suzuki, Shinji Aburame, and Itauke Hyuga."

Itauke just groaned. He hated Aya, because she was always talking. She was like Rock Lee, but not to the same extreme. Shinji was just plain weird. He hardly ever spoke, which was good. But no one could see his face, so people didn't recognize him, and he was sensitive if people don't remember him. Itauke would be surprised if he remembered him. The two of his new Squad-Mates looked at him curiously. He understood why. He almost never spoke to anyone but Neji and he didn't show off his Clan jutsu much. They only knew his aim was great and was good with simple jutsu.

"SQUAD 9," the teacher called, interrupting Itauke's thoughts. "Rock Lee, TenTen, and Neji Hyuga."

Neji's shoulders slumped. He really didn't want to be in the same group as Lee, speaking he can't shut up about Youth. His Hyuga friend sympathized of course, because Lee can't take a hint to be quiet, and Tenten talked a lot about random things. _Huh, _Itauke thought, _our squads are _so _much alike, it's weird._ Their teacher finished up and told them to go outside and talk with their new squads, and eat their lunch.

Neji and Itauke parted ways and walked outside with their new teammates. When Itauke first saw his team, he thought they were alright. Then Aya started talking about her weekend with her Aunt and Uncle. No one was even paying her the slightest attention, but she just went on, and on, and on, and _on! _Shinji was looking around outside when eating his lunch: a pickle sandwich. He was nodding at what Aya was saying while he looked at the other squads.

* * *

After Squad 6's lunch, they went back inside with the rest of the students and waited for their Jounin Sensei's. Neji's squad got some hyperactive heath nut named Might Guy. He looked almost exactly like Lee: same bushy eyebrows, same bad hair-style, same green tights and leg warmers. It was almost scary.

Squad 6's sensei came second to last. He looked at his new students, and smiled.

"Hello you three. Time for your nightmare to begin."

* * *

**(A/N) WELL? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Based on _your _reviews, will I post the 2nd chapter. I finished it a long time ago. A day after I made this chapter really. You know, I don't really understand why it takes the authors months sometimes to type chapters! I finished these really quick! Anyway, hope you liked it, and if I get 5 good reviews i will post the chapter sooner than next Thursday!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bell Challenge

"Hello you three. Time for your nightmare to begin."

Their Sensei had messy brown hair, and had his headband on his forehead. He has pale blue eyes and his Jounin vest was unzipped, showing his black shirt with an X on it. He had on black pants and his ninja sandals.

Itauke looked calm as always when his new Sensei said that. He never showed much emotion. He mostly said "hn" and ended the conversation. He looked at his teammates, Aya and Shinji, and their expressions were almost funny. Aya looked like she would scream any moment. Shinji's expression wasn't any different from Itauke's, but his bugs above his head formed a sad face. I don't know if Shinji noticed this, but if he did, Itauke guessed this was how he showed his feelings.

Their Sensei looked at them. "My name is Nao Imetu, but you call be Nao-Sensei."

The three Genin looked at each other, and then back at Nao. "Hello Nao-Sensei."

Nao-Sensei waved the three to follow him, so they did. They followed him out the door, across Konoha, and ended up in the training area. Nao-Sensei told them to sit on the ground. They did. The Genin's sensei sat on the wooden pole and stared at his students, then asked, "Alright. First say your name, and then say what you like to do."

Aya started first, of course. "My name is Aya Suzuki. I like to talk with my friends, and go for short runs. I always wanted to make the _biggest pie ever!_"

Nao-Sensei, Itauke, and Shinji starred at her when she said the 'pie' part. Then Shinji sat up and started to introduce himself. "I am Shinji Aburame. I don't like to socialize very much. My favorite colour is green, and blue. I like to train sometimes and I can say a lot in one breath if I want to."

Itauke looked at him. _He was in specifics, wasn't he? _Itauke thought. But then he realized his team was waiting for him to say something, and sighed. "My name is Itauke Hyuga. I like to train a lot and my dream is to become one of the strongest in my clan, and to remove this seal."

Itauke didn't say much after that, so the rest of Squad 6 decided he was finished. Nao-Sensei sighed and held up 3 bells. "Alright, the rules are simple. All you have to do is take away one of the three bells in my hand. Individually of course. If each of you doesn't have one of these bells, the one without the bell fails, and will be sent back to the academy."

The Genin gasped. Sent back to the academy? They just graduated! Why does that mean they have to be sent back? Nao-Sensei yelled START! The Genin left and hid in the bushes. _Alright, let me think. If we are sent back to the Academy if we don't bet a bell, and aren't sent back if we do, there has to be a catch. _Itauke's mind raced. He couldn't figure out what and why.

"BYAKUGAN"

Itauke's Byakugan held a great chance of defeating his sensei. He located Nao by the river, and dashed there. He hid in a tree when he saw his sensei sitting. _Sitting!_ He wasn't even close to ready to fight! _Well, _Itauke thought,_ better go in now._ He was about to jump in and start a fight, when someone else did.

Aya.

She was standing feet behind her sensei. She took out a kunai knife and walked carefully to Nao-Sensei. She threw it at him, and it hit. It _hit_! Was it that easy? Nao-Sensei changed into a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone! Of course. Nao had appeared right behind Aya, with that very same kunai that she threw to her neck. "Don't let your opponent behind you. Especially when you are alone."

Itauke threw a few shuriken at Nao-Sensei and he moved, allowing the shuriken to impale the ground. Itauke jumped out of the tree and walked to his sensei, which fell on the ground when he dodged. Nao looked at his students and smiled. "Nice teamwork. But—" He poofed into smoke, again.

"Ugh" Itauke grumbled. They let him get away.

Aya looked at Itauke, and smiled. "Thanks."

Itauke looked at her, with curious eyes and said "We should get moving. We can't let him get away."

Shinji appeared out of the forest. "Did I miss anything?" he wondered.

"I figured out," Itauke started, "That if we work together we can get the bells faster."

The 3 nodded and made a strategy. Aya goes right. Shinji is middle. Itauke is left. Shinji will be a kind of decoy. Aya will then go in from the right, once Shinji has Nao-Sensei in a bug trap. Once Aya has Nao there, he will most likely try and escape. This is when Itauke will dash in at the last moment and use 8 Trigrams 64 Palms, so Nao can't do his jutsu. They will grab the bells, cut off by Aya with a kunai knife, and will win.

They got into position. Shinji walked right up to his sensei and said hi. Then they broke into a fight. Nao hit Shinji, which was a Bug Substitution. The bugs grabbed hold of Nao's legs and started to eat his chakra. Aya ran in next, threw 4 kunai knifes and 2 shuriken. They impaled him but he didn't vanish, so they knew it was the real Nao-Sensei. Aya threw one more kunai that missed. It hit the string that held the bells instead of hitting their sensei. Itauke rushed in before Nao-Sensei could grab for the bells, and yelled, "Hakke Rokujuuyonshou no Jutsu! Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

Itauke hit all his sensei's chakra points, and Nao-Sensei slumped to the floor. Aya threw Shinji and Itauke a bell each. The game was won.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! HOWS YALL DOIN'? Well I would say I had a major writers block, but I would be lying. I just didn't feel like posting, and I have school now, and I'm **_**totally**_** making up excuses. Well whatever! At least I have the chapter now! It's Neji's POV after a few chapters as Itauke's POV, 'cause Itauke's "the star of this film" as they say. So I won't keep you anymore. Here's Chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Neji: So now YOU DO IT? WHAT ABOUT BEFORE?**

**Itauke: YEA!**

**Me: Oh shut up!**

**Happy Reading!**

__*Yea, I'm a line break. Gotta problem?* __

Chapter 3: Neji's POV

Meanwhile, Neji's squad had just finished their Bell Challenge too. They all passed, of course. Afterwards, they all went to Ichiraku Ramen as a treat, courtesy of Guy-Sensei. Then they ordered and the food was brought, Lee and Guy chugged it down. "That's enough, Lee. It's time for some more training!"

"Yes, Guy-Sensei!" Lee replied a bit too energetically.

Neji and Tenten just sighed, as they already started to get used to the other two. They finished their ramen and said their good-bye's, and then they parted ways. Neji went to the Hyuga Compound. By the time he got home it was about 11pm. He took off his shoes at the door, and walked to his bedroom to be greeted by Itauke.

"Hey Neji," Itauke said, lazily.

"Hey" Neji replied, also tired from his Bell mission.

"How was your bell… thing?" the other Hyuga boy asked.

Neji looked at his friend and sighed, "It was okay. Guy-Sensei really should calm down. He is way to hyper. How was your challenge?"

Itauke sighed also, "It was good. Our sensei was a really good Jounin. He always used shadow clones. Never used Substitutions, really. Overall we passed." He took grabbed a rolled up sock and threw it across the room. He didn't look attentive, like he had something else on his mind. Neji walked to his desk chair and turned it to face the bed. He sat in it. "Is there anything on your mind?"

The other Hyuga boy took a minute to look at Neji. "Oh, no. Nothing's on my mind." He didn't sound very sure about that statement.

"Are you—?"

"I better go to my room. I have a mission tomorrow." Itauke interrupted, and then he walked out of the room.

Neji first just sat there. He then got up and lied on his bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day._

____SHHHHH! I'm a ninja-break. Don't mind me.____

Itauke's POV:

Itauke walked to his bedroom in the Hyuga Compound. He changed into a black t-shirt and a pair of PJ pants. Itauke went to his closet and picked up his white backpack, then packed a t-shirt, a pair of shorts, and some other useful items. He put them in a backpack and threw the bag on the chair of his own desk. He then lied down on his bed, facing the wall beside him. _Tomorrow is going to be a _long_ day_.

When Itauke woke up the next morning, it wasn't pleasant. Just like the other day when Neji kicked him awake, someone was in his bedroom punching his arm and yelling at him to wake up.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT!" The voice said.

Itauke realized the voice belonged to Aya. He first wondered why she was in his room, until he remembered the mission today. He sat up and rubbed his light lavender eyes, and stared at Aya. "ARE YOU FINALLY AWAKE?!" she yelled in her usual annoying way. Why else would he be sitting up, staring at her, if he wasn't awake?

"Yes, I am awake." He replied to the girl.

Aya looked at him and sighed, "Good. We're leaving the village at 7:30. Its 7:07 now so get up and get ready. The sooner we leave the better."

Itauke nodded and Aya walked out of his room, making her way to the village gates. Itauke got out of his bed and walked to his closet, changing into a dark grey t-shirt with the Hyuga crest on the beck. He had the fishnet mesh underneath to his elbows, and put on his bindings on his hands. He did the same to his feet. He had white shorts that when down to his knees, and his shuriken holster on his right leg.

It took him about 5 minutes to get ready. He grabbed his backpack and walked out his bedroom door. He closed it and left the Hyuga compound, only to be greeted by Neji.

"Hey Itauke." He said.

"Hey Neji. To be honest, I don't have much time. I'm going on a mission now and—"

He was interrupted when Neji held up his hand. "I know, I came to wish you good luck."

Itauke looked at his friend. He smiled and said "Thanks Neji. Have fun with your squad."

Neji sighed and went back to the compound to sleep. Itauke started to the village gates again. When he arrived he saw Aya and Shinji already there. Nao-Sensei was the only one who _wasn't _there. It was about 7:30 now and is Nao wasn't here they would be late. They had to go to the Hidden Rock Village, and that was a long way from the Hidden Leaf Village.

They finally saw Nao-Sensei running to the village gate, so the three genin started out of the village, so he could catch up. When their sensei caught up with the three, he went over which route they would be taking. They would be spending the night in the Hidden Rain Village, then move out. After they discussed this, they headed off in the right direction.

The four of them got far in the Land of Fire's territory. They kept going until it was about noon, then stopped for a break. While Nao and Aya started to get out food and drinks they brought, Itauke and Shinji sat in a tree, kind of keeping look-out. About 5 minutes later they jumped down from the tree, and ate some sandwiches Aya packed.

"This is good, Aya" Shinji complemented.

Aya looked up from her sandwich, "Oh, thanks."

After that, it was quiet. No one felt like talking. They had only been a squad for a few days; not enough time to get acquainted. Even though, Nao-Sensei accepted this C Ranked mission for them to bond, even though it wasn't working. Itauke finished and jumped into a tree. He sat there for a while, and then froze. _BYAKUGAN!_

He saw a figure behind him, but he couldn't figure out who it was. He gripped a kunai and slowly turned around. A man with pale skin, and long black hair stood behind him, only a few yards away. Itauke grew wide eyed. He knew who this was, even if he hadn't personally met him.

Orochimaru.

__LALALALALALALA LINE-BREAK LALALALALALALA__

**WELL? HOW WAS THAT?! IS MY CAPS BROKEN? Oh, no it isn't. Hope you guys liked it! If you're thinking, "Why are her line-breaks so weird? Why are her A/N's so fudged up?" Well I don't know why but Fanfiction won't save my changes, so I'm stuck making A/N's on word. Hope you liked it!**

**You review (nicely), I will post more.**

**I will Post more, if you review!**

**EVERYONE IS HAPPY IF YOU REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI GUYS! IT'S ME AGAIN! Here is Chapter 4! Neji's POV is short because I can't think of his own chapter and I can't think of anything for him right now. I can't think of **_**anything**_** for him to say, but I want to cliff-hanger you all. TIME TO GO OUTSIDE HIS PERSONALLITY! Hope you lub it!**

**Disclaimer: Neji: SAY IT!**

**Me: You didn't even give me time to.**

**Neji: Fine….**

**Itauke&Neji: SAY IT!**

**Me: DEAR KAMI YOU TWO ARE ANNOYING!**

**Itauke: 'Cause you made us like this.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Happy Reading!**

Chapter 4:

Neji's POV:

Neji walked back to the Hyuga compound, and went back to sleep. He wished Itauke would share more about his mission, but he seemed to have _zero_ time. He plopped on his bed and lied down, hands folded across his chest. He looked at the ceiling. He thought of when he and Itauke were little, and always played, before he got his curse seal.

_*Flashback*_

_Two little boys were running around the compound gates._

"_Wait up!"_

"_Oh, come on Neji! You're so slow!"_

"_I wouldn't look slow of you weren't running so fast!"_

_The two were just running around. Just plain running. They weren't allowed to leave the Compound gates, or they'd be in trouble by the Elders. Even so, Itauke wanted to go outside for a little while. They ran there, not really caring about their noise level. _

"_Alright, we're here!" Itauke yelled gleefully._

_Neji stopped beside his friend. He seemed awfully tired, speaking they ran from the back of the compound, to the very front non-stop._

"_Are you sure? If we're caught—"_

"_We won't be! Now come on!" Itauke ran outside the gates and Neji followed._

_Neji was running, but since he was already tired his vision was a little blurry. He was unable to see his surroundings until he stopped for a breather. Itauke was stopped in front of a small hut, with a roof twice its size. Itauke ran to the roof and Neji silently followed._

_When they reached the top, Itauke sat down on a small bench and lied down so his feet dangled off the edge. Neji sat beside him. He looked at the other Hyuga. "So why did you want to come _all_ the way out here?" Neji asked. "It's so far from the compound._

_Itauke looked straight up at the clouds. "I don't really like the clan, Neji. You know that." _

_Itauke's face looked _way_ grimmer than it usually would. Neji just stared at his friends face. He didn't really know what to ask. He remembered the other night, there was a strange scream. Neji wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't by his kitchen window. He then looked at Itauke's forehead, thinking he might have it._

_Neji noticed Itauke's forehead had a bandage over it. If he wasn't looking for it he wouldn't have seen it, because his hair mostly covered it. But there it was._

_That damn mark. The clan's seal._

"_Itauke, did you get the seal?"_

_He nodded._

"_For who?"_

_He looked at the other boy now._

"_I don't know."_

_Neji and Itauke were now running back to the compound. It was hours after lunch, and if they were late the Elders would know they were gone._

_Itauke didn't seem too worried about it. They both ran through Konoha. Now that Neji wasn't so tired, he could absorb the scenery. There were lots of buildings, and he noticed a park too. He even noticed a couple of people that looked his age. A boy with black hair that looked like a ducks butt, and another boy with brown messy hair and red marks on his face. He even had a dog on his head. Even a weird looking kid with bowl-cut black hair, and really bushy eyebrows. If Neji had the time he would say hello, but he didn't. He and Itauke kept running._

_They got to the gates, unseen. Perfect. Now no one would question why they were out._

"_Crap, hide!" Itauke hissed._

_He grabbed Neji's sleeve and pulled him behind the closest thing, which was a weird looking building. Neji was about to ask why, but then he heard people. The _Elders _to be exact. They passed by, almost noticing how Neji's blue shoe was sticking out in the open._

"—_And even Hiraku is dead now!" an Elder finished._

_Itauke tensed at that name. He had a reason. It was his father's name._

"_Yes! Now we can finally kill that damn brat of a son he has. What's his name? Itariu? Salso?"_

"_Surino Itauke Hyuga." Another corrected._

_Itauke flinched at his real name. To be correct, Itauke is also his real name, but it's his middle name. He hated his first name. The Elders called him Surino because it annoyed him. A lot. _

"_Soon so will—"_

_The elders moved on, and neither Neji nor Itauke could hear them. Itauke slumped down to the ground. His father was killed? He already knew his brother was killed on a mission, and his mother was dead. But now his _father_? _

_*End of Flashback*_

Neji already knew Itauke turned sourer that day. Although he didn't know why he though of that moment at the particular time. All he knew is that he should go to sleep. He closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.

**SOOOOOOOOOO? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I was going to put the part where Itauke encounters Orochimaru in this chapter, but I didn't really feel like it. It would be too long. So instead I cut this in half. Hope you liked this Chapter and I hope to finish chapter 5 soon!**

**You Review, I Update**

**I Update, You Happy**

**You Happy, You Favorite**

**This makes EVERYONE HAPPY! So click the button that says "Review"**

… **It's stated clearly.**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY ALL MY FANS! I have a feeling there are only about 10 people who do not have an account, who really like this. Well no one is reviewing (at the moment I made chapter), so I guess no one? Well it doesn't matter, I just like making stories! Anyway, so this chapter is Itauke's POV. I think you all suffered enough by the cliff-hanger. It might not be the best chapter. Oh, and if Arty is reading: I ADDED BLOOD! GAARA IT'S FO' YOU! (I also call her Gaara, if you didn't know)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! HA!**

**Neji: You do relies we weren't racing you to say it, right?**

**Me: ….. Oh**

**Itauke: HA! YOU LOOK LIKE AN IDIOT!**

**Me: Shut UP Surino!**

**Itauke: UUUUGGGG!**

**Me: ^_^**

**Happy Reading!**

__*sexy line-break*__

Chapter 5

Itauke's POV:

Orochimaru.

Why would that damn Snake Sannin be at the Hidden Leaf Village? Well close to it, but judging by his path, he was headed to it. We were just in his way.

"Ohhhh, so there's a few _gaki_ in my path, hmm? A Hyuga, an Aberame, and a Suzuki?"

Itauke's eyes were working at 110% now. Even though, he could not find what he was looking for.

Orochimaru looked over the boy in front of him, wondering. Itauke wondered himself, what was going on in the Sannin's mind. He gripped the kunai knife harder. "Why are you here?" Itauke asked.

Orochimaru laughed. Laughed at his sudden try for bravery. It failed though, because his voice turned into a slight whimper at the last word. Itauke looked at his Squad. They were sleeping. _Sleeping!_ Do they not notice a rouge ninja right here? It doesn't matter. Itauke would just have to take him out by himself.

Again, Orochimaru laughed. "You think you; a mere _genin_ would possibly defeat ME?"

Itauke also thought so. The outcome of the battle will surely be Orochimaru 1, Itauke 0, but he had to try.

"Hn. You think just because I am genin, I can't fight? What are you, stupid?"

Orochimaru hissed. Then, he charged.

Itauke jumped forward too, and each other's kunai clashed.

_____*line-break*__

Orochimaru's fighting style was…. Snake-like. Yes, he knew he was a freaking snake, but still, it was out of this world. He was fast, and flexible. Itauke jabbed, and swiped, and hit him a few times. He punched the Sannin in the gut, and he flew into another tree. Itauke made a few hand signs, and yelled, "Hakke Kusho no Jutsu!"

A blast of air flew from his palm, and hit Orochimaru square in the gut. He fell. Then he got back up. Itauke thought this guy wouldn't stop. He jumped to where he was and yelled:

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou no Jutsu!"

Orochimaru's eyes widened. He was hit back. "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-two Palms!"

Orochimaru was blown back. Itauke jumped to where he was.

"Sixty-four Palms!"

He crumpled. _Is it already over? No, it was way too easy._ Itauke jumped to the tree the Sannin crashed into. He lifted him up, and punched Itauke in the face. Then in the gut. He was getting pummeled. He only let up when Itauke was crashing into a few trees, only to stop in another.

He sat up, groaning. With Orochimaru dashing to him, he had time for one more jutsu. Orochimaru stood before him. He lifted him up, like the hyuga boy did before. But then, the battle turned.

"Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou no Jutsu!

Orochimaru's eyes widened once more, like he was thinking, _this kid has more in him?_

"Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-four palms! One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms!

Orochimaru crumpled to the floor. His eyes still widened out of shock. Itauke started back to where his squad had camp, when he heard something. He whirled around to see Orochimaru. Standing.

"Hmm, well. Not enough for a vessel yet, but still. I like you." He did a hand sign, and his neck elongated. It was flying towards Itauke, who was in too much shock to move. The Snake Sannin opened his mouth, where a pair of fangs was. _Fangs? Seriously? _Itauke thought. By the time he snapped out of his shock, he had no time to move. The fangs sank into his neck, producing a black mark. Orochimaru then pulled his head back to where it _should _be. Itauke collapsed in pain. The mark on his neck was burning like white-hot flames.

"We will meet again, Itauke. And when we do, you will out of your own free will."

Then, the sannin vanished. Itauke didn't care anymore. He just wanted this pain to stop. He screamed and wailed so loud, the village must have heard. The last thing he heard, it was a voice. He couldn't tell who it was, but they seemed to say either 'hold on' or 'fold lawn'. He guessed it was the first one. He then passed out in pain.

__*too ninja for you*__

**HEY PEOPLE! How did you like Chapter 5? Was it worth the wait? Hopefully. It took a little bit to think of how it should go. Well ANYBAY! Hope you liked it and next will still be Itauke's POV. I would tell you a bit more, but I would spoil a few parts, and I and **_**not **_**just saying that because don't have an idea for it yet. BYE!**

**REVIEW! It makes Unicorns live.**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**GOOD MORNING/AFTERNOON/NIGHT EVERYONE! It's now chapter 6! It probably isn't good because I can't think of good idea's…. well deal with it. Since it's been a while, I figured I can try to make this a GIANT cliff-hanger. Probably not. I make the authors notes before I write, so I wouldn't know yet. Sorry if I keep spelling Aberame differently I don't exactly know how to spell it.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Itauke: Or popsicles.**

**Neji: Or iPods.**

**Itauke: Or—**

**Me: I GET IT SHUT UP!**

Itauke's POV:

Itauke suddenly woke up, with new surroundings. He was not in the forest anymore that was for sure. There were buildings out a window to his left, and he was lying in a bed. He could hear hushed voices outside his room. Itauke sat up, and immediately felt a searing pain in his left side. The Hyuga started to get out of bed, when someone burst into the room. Shinji walked up to him and stared at him, curiously.

"What's up with that mark on your neck?" he asked.

Itauke just stared at him. "What?"

The Aberame just looked at him like he fell from the sky. "That weird black mark on your neck. What is it?"

Itauke slowly drifted his hand to his neck. When he rested it on his neck, pain shooted from the spot and down his spine. He decided to leave it alone and see what it would do, like an idiot. He looked back at Shinji, "I don't know. It's nothing."

Shinji looked as if he wasn't going to let this drop, but then Nao-Sensei and Aya walked in and cut him off. The looked at him worriedly, but Itauke waved it off and slowly got up. He didn't say a word to the other two, and walked down the hall into another room that seemed to be the living room. He sat on the couch and looked down at his feet. _What kind of power will this mark bring me? _He thought. _I can feel the power from it, but what is it?_

The other three walked into the room, clearly not going to leave him alone. Itauke found this annoying. He couldn't even go around the house without them following him. He looked at them.

"When are we leaving?" he asked abruptly.

The three looked at each other. "Well," Nao-Sensei started, "we thought we should let you recover from your fight for a while, then—"

"No!" Itauke interrupted. "Why would you do that? I'm fine. We have a mission and we need to finish it.

The others looked at him warily. Nao closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but we are staying the night. I rented this place for a couple days."

That night Itauke didn't sleep well. The mark kept giving him pain. He even thought of just going back to the village, but he honestly, didn't know where he was. Maybe the Hidden Rain Village. He thought about the days before he left, with his friends and that Bell Challenge. He didn't understand _why_ he thought of it. So much happens when you become a genin.

The next morning he grabbed his packed backpack and slung it over his shoulders. He then walked into the living room, while the three squad-mates waited for their sensei.

"Is he always gonna to be like this?" Aya asked, tired and board.

Shinji just looked at the Suzuki girl, "We should get used to it."

Aya just grumbled about the _baka_ of a sensei, when the very man himself walked into the room. They didn't say a word. They all walked out of the little house. When the got to the exit of the village, they jumped into the tree's and started on their way to the Hidden Rock Village. On there way, Aya decided to strike up a conversation with Itauke.

She slowed down and then started to go fast again when she was in pace with the Hyuga.

"So how was your fight with the creepy snake dude?"

Itauke sighed, "Okay."

She just stared at him. "What, that's it? No detail? No anything?"

Itauke looked at her. "It was a fight, how much detail do you want?"

"Everything."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to explain it all."

Aya huffed. "It would be nice if you talked or something once in a while, you know?"

"Well I prefer not to, so I'm not going to explain it all." Itauke grumbled. He was already getting annoyed with her, and it wasn't even 7:00 yet.

They reached a strange clearing, and there were two rouge ninjas. What was worse is that Itauke's mark was burning more and more. He decided to try and let that pass, and then got into fighting stance like Nao-Sensei, Shinji, and Aya.

"Well, well, well!" Rouge Ninja 1 said, "I see we have a few ninjas who need to be taught a lesson!"

Aya looked at them with distaste. "Yea right! We'll pulverize you!"

Then, without warning, Itauke fell to his knees, clutching his curse mark in pain.

Nao looked at him, "Itauke!"

The mark started to activate, spreading all over the left side of his body. **(A/N: Looks like Sasuke's) **He was surrounded with some purple chakra, and his aura seemed darker.

His mark started to feel better. Less painful. With his Byakugan activated, he charged forward. He was a lot faster than before. He quickly blocked lots of Rouge Ninja 1's chakra points, and used a kunai to create a bloody gash across his chest. Itauke kicked Rouge Ninja 1 down and sent the same kunai flying towards Rouge Ninja 2.

He ran towards him, but the ninja was ready. He jumped out of the way. He dashed towards Itauke, but with Byakugan Itauke saw him coming. He spun around. Rouge Ninja 2 had a little present waiting for him. He got a kunai knife lodged in his stomach, and a powerful kick to the face. The ninja was thrown back to where his friend was. He was about to finish the job, when he heard his sensei yell "STOP!"

Itauke stopped walking and turned around. Nao-Sensei was looking at Itauke like he had gone nuts.

"Hn," Itauke said, "why should I?"

His team mates were also staring at him, noticing his new power and what he was capable of. They each took a step back, while Nao took a step forward.

"How?" Nao-Sensei asked, "How did you do this?"

Itauke smirked. "I needed this power. Needed this power to become the strongest in my clan. To prove the Main Branch isn't everything!"

No one spoke. During this, Rouge Ninja 1 and Rouge Ninja 2 had disappeared.

Nao threw a kunai, but Itauke easily deflected it, landing an inch from Aya's foot. Itauke was about to walk away, when Nao ran from behind him, and hit his curse mark. The pain wailed. The curse mark retreated, causing the young Hyuga to collapse.

**SEE? BAD CLIFF-HANGER! Well it wasn't really a cliff-hanger… Whatever! How did you all like the new chapter? Arty I honestly could **_**not **_**find more places to add blood, so there! Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to post Chapter 7 next week, or the week after next week. Yea, yea, yea. Well, REVIEW SUGAH'S!**

**Review…**

**There is a button…**

**Click it…**

**Type…**

…**.**

**Now…**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HIYAS! Ever wonder why I always make the first word or so in caps? I do! Well never mind that. OMG THE MARK OF ATHENA IS OUT IN 2 DAYS! OMGOMGOMGOMG! SO LONG! A YEAR! I'm going to the signing thing on the third. I'm getting a signed book and a CHB t shirt too! OMG! Well never mind! ON WITH THE STORY! Sorry if it sucks.**

**Disclaimer: Me: I do not own—**

**Leo: SHE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Me: LEO WTF WRE YOU DOING HERE? YOU ARENT EVEN **_**IN**_** NARUTO!**

**Leo: Well you mentioned the Mark of Athena. I am IN it! I deserve to be here!**

**Me: … You are lucky I like you.**

**Leo: ^_^**

Nobody's POV (haha, get it? NOBODY?):

_The curse mark retreated, causing the young Hyuga to collapse._

Itauke was sleeping. In his dreams, there were two people. Itauke and younger Itauke. Young Itauke was sitting, curled up with his hands on his head. He seemed to be… crying. This was before Neji was his friend. Present Itauke stared at his younger version, shocked he could see him.

Itauke heard faint voices around him. They got louder and louder. He looked around and saw dark figures forming around him. They got more and more clear by each second. Itauke started to make out what they were saying. "Leave! No one wants you hear!"

Itauke thought for a second. It was like the treatment Naruto, the Nine Tails Jinjuriki. Itauke was one of the few people who knew about Naruto. Anyway, the other hyuga's were screaming at him. Yelling for him to leave the village. Young Itauke didn't understand why. The young Hyuga looked up, tears still streaming his eyes. "Stop it!" he screamed.

All he heard back was more yelling for him to leave.

"Leave me alone!" he tried again.

More screaming. Itauke never knew why they treated him like this. The young Hyuga stood up, and reached in his pocket. He shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them again, he yelled "Byakugan!"

The figures stopped, and stared. They walked a step forward. Young Itauke screamed "Leave me _ALONE_!"

The figures of the Hyuga stopped once again, but out of fear. Older Itauke stared at himself in shock. He didn't remember this. He tried moving, but his feet failed him, unable to move.

Young Itauke drew a kunai knife, and it flowed with dark blue **(I meant it to be dark blue) **chakra. Suddenly, there was a pain in his forehead. Unbearable pain. The damn seal! Itauke forgot all about it. He dropped the kunai, clutching his head. He fell to the floor wailing. _No! I can't let this control me! NO!_

Itauke got up, his seal still burning his forehead. He picked up his kunai. The young Hyuga moved painfully, but he moved nonetheless. He charged forward.

Itauke woke with a start, holding his seal. He felt like it was burning, but it wasn't activated. He sat up painfully. His right hand quickly moved to his curse mark Orochimaru gave him. It burned. He felt weak. Itauke thought of his dream. _It wasn't a dream_ he thought,_ it was reality. Hell. Torcher by the Main Branch._ Itauke looked out the window. It was the middle of the night. No sounds went through the house. He carefully got up. He put on his shoes.

Itauke started to walk out the door. He walked though the house, and noticed people were talking in another bedroom. He listened in.

"—wasn't normal!" someone said.

"It doesn't matter if it was or not. We need to go back to the village."

"But sensei—"

"And it's _final_"

He realized it was Nao, Aya, and most likely Shinji was there too. He started to walk back to his room. He packed his things and stuffed it under the bed. He glanced at his clock and it was only 11:04pm. He carefully climbed back into bed, and pretended to be asleep. Just then, Ata walked into the room. She left moments later. Itauke thought to himself, _I will have to leave later, when they're sleeping. If I try it now, they will find me._

Three hours later, it was two in the morning. Itauke got up and grabbed his bag. _Byakugan_. He scanned the house and everyone was asleep, so he walked to the door and carefully opened it. Itauke walked through the house and opened the front door. He readjusted his backpack and was about to jump into the trees', when he heard a voice.

"Itauke? Where are you going?"

**BAM! CLIFF-HANGER! How was the chapter? Good? Bad? Awesome? Epic? Well, can't blame me. I can never make long chapters because I can't think of ideas! I'm like, 'OOOO I know what to do!' Half way in I'm stuck for an ending. Well, review ideas! I have an idea for the beginning, but not for the middle-ending or ending. Have fun until then!**

**REVIEW!**

**THERE IS A BUTTON!**

**PURPOSE TO THE BUTTON!**

**CLICK IT AND UNICORNS WILL LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! I just remembered I left chapter 7 on a BIG ASS cliff-hanger. Soooooo I'm making up for it now! I know it's been, like, 2-3 months but I was lazy. So here it is! Hope awesome enough for you! I totally am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any other characters mentioned in this story. I only own my OC's**

**Leo: Nuh-uh!**

**Me: HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE YOU ARENT IN THE STORY! **

**Leo: Well I had to appear.**

**Me: No you didn't! I love you but seriously? Get back in the Mark of Athena!**

Itauke turned around. He _really_ hated this girl. Like she can't just sleep? Itauke figured killing her would be the best situation. He didn't want to go through a whole storyline.

"Orochimaru's. Get lost."

Aya seemed hurt, but Itauke really didn't care. She was standing in his way, kind of. She was behind him. No matter.

"No way! If you think I'm just leaving you to hell you here, you gotta nother thing coming!"

Itauke sighed. _Why is she so damn persistent?_

"Well if you insist on getting in my way," Itauke started, pulling out a kunai from its holster, "I'll just have to kill you."

He let the curse mark take over, and charged.

Itauke whipped out his kunai and ran at lightning speed toward Aya. He slashed at her and jumped in the air, doing a back flip in the progress. He had the kunai to her back. "Hn. Too easy."

_Poof_

A poof of white smoke appeared, replaced by a log. Itauke growled. How did he not notice? He heard a rustle in the tree next to him. Activating his Byakugan, he threw the kunai at the tree. A yelp was heard, and a figure fell from the tree and it poofed into another log.

Itauke growled, "Stop hiding! Or are you another coward?"

He closed his eyes, and directed his byakugan to behind him. He took out another kunai and pointed it behind him. He felt a body run into the knife, and he saw Aya fall over. He saw her move just in time to only get cut on her left side. He kicked her in the stomach and she flew into a tree. Itauke got out shuriken and the string. He threw the shuriken while Aya was getting up. He pulled the strings to the curved around the tree. He pulled the strings again, and they tightened around the tree, causing Aya to slam her head on the tree.

She couldn't move. He tied the ends of the strings to kunai, so they stayed put. He put paper bombs on the other kunai and threw them at the tree. They started to flame.

"NO! Itauke _please! _Don't go to Orochimaru! Stay in the village! With the squad! And... and me."

The kunai stopped flaming. _Phonies! _Itauke ran forward again with a kunai in his hand. He didn't care for her. Or anyone for that matter. Not even Neji. Neji held him back from greatness. A sickening noise was heard from the kunai. It was impaled in Aya's stomach, causing blood to seep through her shirt. There was a drip in the ground.

"Itauke, please."

Her head slumped. Itauke turned to walk away but heard a groan. He turned around. Aya's head was turning up. Itauke growled. "You know what?" Itauke hissed. His curse mark growing. _Might as well let this take over. But not for long. _**(AN: I know he needs those drugs from the Sound Ninja 4, but he didn't meet them yet. If he did I forget.) **

The curse mark spread. His skin turned grey, and his hair got longer and turned blue **(AN: Sorry I can't think of a curse mark so I'm using Sasuke's without the diamond thing on his nose. D=) **Itauke grew black angel-like wings.

"Itauke…" Aya started, "What… what are you?"

He felt stronger, and _way _more powerful. He looked at Aya with eyes of pure hate. He cut the strings and she fell. Itauke zoomed forward and caught her neck in his hands. They crashed through three trees before they stopped.

"I think I should just kill you now, and save you the trouble. After all," he grinned, "that's what _friends _do!"

He said friends like it was the worst word her could think of to describe her. He pulled out a feather from his wings, and held the quill. The feather hardened, causing it to become a black sword. He aimed the feather at Aya, and poured chakra into it making it glow blue. He thrust the sword directly into her heart. Blood spilt everywhere. An ear-spitting scream pierced the night. Itauke let go of Aya's neck, and her lifeless body fell to the ground.

Itauke deactivated his byakugan, and his curse mark retracted leaving two large holes in the back of his shirt. He dropped his headband, now scratched from crashing through trees, beside Aya.

Itauke started weakly at the girl. "Aya. I can't stay anymore."

He jumped into the trees after a moment, running through the forest, away from the others.

He appeared at Orochimaru's a day later. He walked right up to him, eyes full of pure hate.

"Ahh, so you finally came, by boy?" Orochimaru asked, knowingly.

Itauke huffed, "Yea I'm here, where's my power?"

Orochimaru laughed. He waved his had to the left of him. In the far corner was a girl with really dark brown hair, black heartless eyes, an Uchiha shirt, and shorts. She had bindings around her arms up to her elbows, and on her feet up to mid-shin.

"This is Brook Uchiha. She will be training you for a year or two."

Itauke looked at Brook skeptically.

Brook glared, "Don't think I'm grateful for having to teach the new kid."

Itauke looked a bit taken back, but glared right back to her. "Hn. Im not just _any_ new kid _Uchiha._ I am from the Hyuga clan. I might even be stronger than you."

Brook glared and reached for her sword, activating her fully-developed Sharingan. It spun again and it was an entirely new Sharingan. What did they call it…? Mangekyo Sharingan? It looked like a black eye with a red shuriken. Orochimaru looked at her. "Calm down Brook. Save it for tomorrow."

She relequently put her katana away and deactivated her Sharingan. She left the room.

"Do not mind Brook." Orochimaru said. "She had a bad life. A massacre of the clan. _Tsk tsk._"

_I almost forgot about the massacre, _Itauke thought.

"Well, go to your new chambers. Down the hall, then left, then right. It's beside Uchiha's."

Itauke went to his room, thinking of what would happen when his old squad found Aya dead, and what will the village think.

**HOW DID YOU LIKE IT?! Ever notice how I always start the Authors Note's with caps? Anyway, like it? Sorry I cant spell "relequent" or whatever. I didn't have sources to tell me. I think I'll make an epilogue. Yea, I will. **

**I'm not making a chapter where Brook talks about her life, or how she got there, blah blah blah. BY THE WAY! How did you like Brook? I just HAD to make the OC like how I always wanted. That's how I always think of her when I make stories or something. She's Sasuke's older sister, and Itachi's younger sister. She knows the truth of Itachi, but she still needed power. Long story. I might make a crossover. See you!**

**REVIEW!**

**THE BUTTON!**

**Click it!**

…**.**

**Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Liked chapter 8? Well, its epilogue time! It's very special! It includes…. Well read it. =D It hopefully is good by your standers. It totally is, but just making sure :D**

_DISCLAIMER:_** I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I DIDN'T OC!**

**Neji, Itauke, Leo: Awwwwww**

**Me: Oh gods you guys are so annoying.**

_Line break because I'm sexy_

"Hyuga," Orochimaru called. "You are going with the Sound 4 to retrieve someone."

Itauke nodded. It has been a full year and he felt stronger than ever. If he stayed at the village, he would never have become this strong. Now he got to go back and rub it in everyone's faces. Then he thought of something.

"I'm not staying with them the whole time. I have some business to take care of. I'll be back late."

Orochimaru laughed, "Oh its ok to see you want to see your old chums. See you soon."

_The awesome line break_

The five ninja's appeared at the village gates. Itauke started to walk away.

"Hey," Kidomaru started, "Where do you think your going?"

Itauke just turned his head with his eyes shut. "I have unfinished business here."

Itauke started to walk away again, but called "Don't wait up!"

_I'm the line break called Nobody. HA! GET IT?_

The young hyuga walked to his old compound, and through the halls unnoticed. He rounded the corner and stood in front of a door, ready to knock. _Let's face him._ He knocked on the door.

_LINE BREAK_

**Neji's POV:**

Neji was doing work that Guy Sensei had assigned, when there was a knock at the door. He sighed and stood up and trudged over. He slowly opened the door and was face-to-face with his old friend, Itauke Hyuga.

He was temped to hug him, after being a whole year since he left. No one ever told him why he left. People always said it wasn't his business. The real question was why only Shinji and Nao came back. Neji figured Aya followed Itauke.

Neji smiled happily, for the first time in a while. "Hey man! Where've you been? Chasing off some ninja's no doubt. Come on in!"

Itauke just smiled evilly. For a genius, Neji didn't understand what was up with him.

"Come on. Lets train or something. We can celebrate that you're back!"

Itauke just laughed. "Heh, I'm not back permanently, you baka. I have some business to take care of."

Then, he pounced.

Itauke wrestled Neji until he was pinned to the ground, kunai to his throat. Neji tried moving, but he couldn't unless he wanted a knife cutting off his head. Neji glared. "Why are you doing this?! What do you have to gain?!"

Itauke smirked. "Nothing. I just want to kill you. It will make me forget all my regrets about leaving this dump."

Neji's eyes widened. Then he realized he didn't activate his Byakugan. Too late.

Itauke raised his kunai to strike, but there was a knock at the door.

Itauke cursed, and then looked back at Neji. "We'll finish this soon." Then he got up and jumped onto the tree out the window, and left.

_Secret line break!_

**Itauke's POV:**

Itauke quickly left. He couldn't get caught yet. He stopped by a path towards the village gates. It was late at night, so almost no one was out. He put his hands in his pockets and started to walk out, when he heard a voice.

"Thank you, for everything."

Itauke quickly turned around, and saw a raven haired boy with a blue shirt with a high collar, and white shorts. Itauke was supposed to escort him out of the village.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He hit the pink-haired girl – Itauke believed was Sakura – and she fell over. Sasuke picked her up and placed her on the bench beside them, and started to walk out of the village again. He stopped short when he saw Itauke.

"Hn. You won't try to stop me too, will you?"

Itauke smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it. Actually, I'm supposed to help you get out of this hell-hole."

Sasuke glanced his way and smirked. "Well, let's go then."

_Line break!_

**Sasuke's POV**

"I'm afraid you have to die, just this once."

"I have to die, once?" Sasuke asked.

Sakon held up the bottle, "Yes, only once."

Sasuke grimaced, "So I'm dead. What good will that do?"

The red-headed girl – Tayuya – spoke up, "That curse mark on your neck is only a first start mark. These pills will enhance the curse mark, making it a level two."

Sakon glared at Tayuya like _he _was suppose to say that. Then stared back at Sasuke. "But such an increase in power will kill you in minutes. We will cast a barrier ninjutsu to lessen the effects on your body."

Sasuke glared, "And I'm just supposed to trust _you _guys?"

Kidomaru chucked. "Remember, we're Orochimaru's hand-picked bodyguards. If anyone knows about curse marks and barrier ninjutsu, I'd be us."

Sasuke looked at the pills that Sakon placed in his hand. _One thing's for sure _he thought,_ I can't afford to die. Not yet._ "I guess I'm in your hands." And he gulped down the pills.

_LINE BREAK_

**AND THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED AFTER SASUKE KNOCKED SAKURA OUT! Cool huh? I wanted to tie Sasuke into the story :D Can you believe I didn't read the manga or watch the anime before I made the Sasuke part? It's all by memory. I am such a Naruto addict, you don't even know. I love Sasuke so I watch all the episodes with him. This is short, but I can't think of a way to make it longer. So here you go! Now I'm starting a Percy Jackson fanfiction, as you might've got from the random Leo Valdez. Follow me or something if you want to read it. Thank you for going to the end of my story! PEACE!**

**PM me if you want more info on my new story.**

**You read it. Now Review it.**


End file.
